What If?
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: What if? I was the one for you? And you were the one for me?  Jacob reflects on Bella's engagement to Edward as well as his.   One shot.


HIYA! :D Just to say, my microsoft doesn't work right now so i'm using notepad. If there are any mistakes that, i apologise and i will edit them if you tell me what they are.  
The song is by Jason Derulo and is called 'What If'. It's in **bold.  
**I don't own anything. Jason Derulo and Stephanie own everything here. I just play around with the stuff they wrote.

**What if?**  
**What if I'm the one for you?**  
**And you're the one for me?**  
**What if...**

Bella was marrying him. The leech. The bloodsucking, life draining, rock hard leech. And i could do nothing more to stop her from loving it.  
I twisted the crumpled invitation in my hands, wondering what it would be like if my name replaced his on it. Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Black. Bella and Jake. Man and wife. As easy as breathing.

**If you are the one, then us meeting here is fate,**  
** Future with a dog named Ben, buy a house with a fireplace.**  
**This is the first I've seen your face, but here a chance we are soulmates.**  
** I know that this might sound crazy cuz you don't know my name**

Ever since i was little and she first held my hand in Charlie's garden, i've known that i loved her. Sure, it intesified as we got older but i always have. When Cullen left, i had a chance. The plan in my head became more refined with each day of his absence and i had our future mapped out if it worked. We'd have a small family together, live on the reservation, grow old surrounded by lots of little grandkids and it would all work out without a hitch. We'd be perfect together. Who says that imprint was true love?

**But we can't, we can't tell the future no. **  
**The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know. **  
**So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if. **  
**We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if...**

But then he came back. Wondered smugly back into her life, kicking me in the gut as he went along. He kissed her in front of me, knowing full well what it did to me. I didn't need a power to read his mind - it was written all over his face what he thought of me. I didn't plan for him to arrive. I didn't plan for Bella to trip back into his arms and take him in willingly.  
I was the one who had nursed her better after he abandoned her and i was the one who had made her smile for the first time in months. It was me that deserved her, not him. Never him. What pained me the most was that we hadn't even kissed 'd only kissed me to save my life and that wasn't enough to completely change her mind. If we had done - just one more time- she would have fallen for me instead and it would be my name on the heavy invitation. i ripped it even more until it was just shreds on the floor.

**Picture me on one knee, with the perfect diamond ring. **  
**We just met, but if you say "yes",**  
**We'd have our wedding on the beach. **  
**It could happen, raise three kids and we grow old so happily. **  
**I know this may sound crazy cuz I don't know your name**

Was it strange that i had the proposal planned out?  
It would have been better than his. In my head, we went out onto the beach and sat down on our tree. Then, as the sea moved towards us, i'd grab her hand and walk with her until we reached several porcelain candles. As you got closer, it was revealed that they spelled out the words, 'Will you marry me?'. Then Bella would cry. We'd laugh together as she said yes and i slipped the ring on the third finger on her left hand. We'd get married there - on the beach, surrounded by our friends and family.  
She'd no longer be 'vampire girl', she'd be my girl.

**But we can't, we can't tell the future no. **  
**But that's just the beauty of the world we know. **  
**So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if. **  
**We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if**

**Don't know what tomorrow, brings but i'm still hoping,**  
**That you are the one for me. **  
**Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and baby, **  
**What's the reason we can't fall in love?**  
**What if**  
**What if **  
**What if**

Soon, she'd be marrying him. I thought about running into their house and stopping the wedding. But they'd smell me before i got close. I creep up and steal her away before the ceremony, but the pack would stop me or i'd get killed by the big Cullen. I couldn't stop it. Nothing i could say would deter her from imortality. Nothing i could do would succeed.  
Anything i planned, would be stopped before she had the chance to find out about it. She would forget about me. We just couldn't fall in love. Because of him. He was the reason that i would never again be happy.

**But we can't, we can't tell the future no. **  
**But that's just the beauty of the world we know, **  
**So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if. **  
**We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if**

If i could steal a kiss upon her lips, maybe she'd change her mind. If i could hug her one last time, maybe she'd never want to be let go.  
But i can't. And i never will be able to. Because she's marrying him and then he'll kill her.  
She'll be one of them. The thing i hate the most in the world. A leech. She'll never be the Bella that i love again. I picked up the shreds and thew them into the fire. A tear fell to onto my lap and i watched the blue flames lick the paper before swallowing them in a flurry of yellows and oranges.  
What if Bella married me? Would we succeed like i'd hoped? Or is she better with Edward?  
'At least she's happy', Sam had said. Yeah, but she wasnt happy with me...

**But we can't, we can't tell the future no. **  
**But that's just the beauty of the world we know. **  
**So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if. **  
**We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu, **  
**Baby, what if...**

:) It was surprisingly easy to get into his head, and quite fun.  
I think I did my best at fixing any errors and sorting out the layout etc on the actual uploader thingy on FanFiction and I hopefully don't have loads of mistakes left. As I said, if you see any, feel free to point them out and I'll fix them. :)


End file.
